grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Justine Alexandrine Xavière de Grandelumière
Xavière, Duchesse Douairière de Bretagne '(Justine Alexandrine Romaine Xavière d'Anjou de Grandelumière; 21st September 1640) was a ''Fille de Grandelumière, the Duchesse de Bretagne, and eventually (Première) Duchesse Douairière de Bretagne. The daughter of Constantin IX & XX and Marguerite de Médicis, she was born in the Porphyre of the Palais de Roumansalle, as was her sister, Marie II. By marriage, Xavière was the Duchesse de Bretagne, married to the Duc-Souverain de Bretagne, Constantin VI. Xavière's daughter, Catherine de Bretagne, would go on to marry Justin, the Enfant des Romains, and would later be known as Madame l'Enfantand Impératrice-Mère de Grandelumière. Catherine's son would become Constantin XI and XXII and she would be styled as Impératrice-Mère. Xavière's son, Constantin VII, would go on to marry Marie II's granddaughter and Xavière grandniece, Philippine de Grandelumière. Continuing with the tradition of Grandelumièrian-Breton intermarrying, Xavière granddaughter through Philippine, Justine Isabelle, would marry Marie II's and Xavière's great-grandson, Constantin XI and XXII. Following Justine Isabelle's death, Constantin would marry Justine Isabelle's sister, Constantine Marie. Xavière's granddaughter through her daughter Georgette, Béatrice, Dame de Kerguiziau Kervasdoué(in her own right), would travel to Grandelumière alongside Justine Isabelle and Philippine in 1716, and married to the Duc de Montpipeau. The epitome of class, grace, and elegance, the subjects of Bretagne adored their consort. A rather wise presence, she once served as an advisor to Justine Isabelle upon her handover to the Grandelumièrian Crown. Xavière once wrote to her granddaughter, "You are a stranger and a subject; you must learn to conform; even more because you are older than your husband, you must not seem to dominate...you know we are subjects of our husbands and owe them obedience." Xavière was truly adored in Bretagne. Known for her longevity, she would live well into her eight deacde, and she would enjoy a peaceful retirement in Bretagne. Early Life '''Birth Justine Alexandrine Romaine Xavière de Grandelumière, born into the Maison d'Anjou, was the daughter of Marguerite de Médicis and Constantin IX & XX. Born in the Porphyre at the Palais de Roumansalle, Xavière's birth was rather agreeable to Marguerite compared to that of her elder sister, Marie Romaine Victoire Justine Sophie (Marie II). The birth occurred on 21st September 1640, and was quite a relief to the mourning Marguerite, who had lost her husband months earlier. Xavière's birth was rather important, despite her being a second child, and a second daughter at that. When Constantin IX had determined that he was dying, he declared a regency council would oversee the reign of his heir and daughter, Marie, until her majority. However, due to Marguerite being heavily pregnant at the time of her husband's illness, he made an additional declaration that stated that Marie would only inherit if Marguerite's child was not a male. Fortunately for Marie, Xavière was born (rather than a male heir), which confirmed Marie's position as impératrice. Though Marie, at the tender age of one, was to have a regency council, Marguerite fled Roumansalle and attempted to install herself as the only regent. Marguerite took her children with her, and her newborn daughter was known as "Xavière" upon her birth. Childhood Xavière was a relatively petite child, and was known for her sweet disposition. She was noted by her governesses to be "a bright addition to the imperial family" and stayed true to such a comment. During her youth, Marguerite placed the Cardinal de Jars''in power, much to the dismay of the Imperial Diet. Her father's will was annulled and Marguerite continued to take on a dominant role in the governmental function of the empire as regent. The government was not necessarily in turmoil, but at odds over the way things should be managed, as the Diet often pressed their ideals over that of the regent. '''The Fronde' Angered by the centralization of the imperial government, heirs to the remaining feudal society of Grandelumière began to take action against the government. While Jars had suggested a less radical approach at centralization, Marguerite pressed on to even more radical plans, which was much to the displeasure of the nobles prospering from feudalism. To assert dominance, Marguerite arrested several prominent nobles, which caused much more turmoil and distress among the nobility. Xavière, though originally unaffected by such political turmoil, merely carried on with her studies and her childhood. She was being brought up to be an ideal courtier, and to eventually marry foreign. Several candidates were considered, though between the ailing government and Xavière's tender age, such considerations were left to shallow discussions and then abandonment. Around this time, The Frondeurs began to push for the exile of Marguerite and Jars. However, with Marie II's coming-of-age, the movement began to deplete in logic, reasoning, and support. This allowed Jars to return from exile, triumphant over those who opposed him. Xavière, who had fled with her mother and sister, returned, and began to prepare for life at court during the independent reign of Marie II. Education The formerly banished Marie-Catherine de Senecey was installed as the primary educator of Marie II and Xavière. The girls had several Enfants d'Honneur, including Louis-Assomption Hercules de Rochechouart de Mortemart, François de Villeroy, Françoise de Villeroy, and Catherine de Villeroy, and several others. Marie's education was much more focused on politics and government, and when she did not do well with her studies, harm was done to her fellow students, such as the dropping of a hefty bible onto Hercules de Rochechouart de Mortemart's hand. Xavière, however, was raised to be a proper lady, a gentle courtier with strong will and morals. Xavière was formally educated in proper courtier etiquette, languages including Latin and French. She learned to play the violin, and grew to be quite skilled. She adored her rigorous dance studies, she became a graceful dancer; poised, elegant, and disciplined, Xavière was the epitome of a graceful princess. Poetry was unfortunately not a forte of Xavière, and she disliked trying to express words in what she called "a liberally modest tone". In addition to the aforementioned topics, she was tutored in mathematical studies, a subject her sister had great dislike for. Her education would continue privately until her court presentation. Baptism The jovial fille was to be baptized before her formal presentation at court. Xavière's baptism formally took place on a brisk autumn day. On 21st October 1647, one month after her seventh birthday, Xavière was baptized in the same location as her sister. The ceremony took place in the Chapelle de Saint-Barbe. Donning a gown similar to the one her sister wore only a year earlier, Marguerite had a gorgeous white dress encrusted with fine gemstones prepared for Xavière, who wrote of it fondly. "My gown, as white as the modest snowflakes of a December frost, glimmered resplendently as I entered the chapelle, my gemstones shining nearly as bright as the white of my dress." Marguerite took great consideration in choosing a name for her beloved daughter. The name Justine Alexandrine Romaine Xavière was chosen. Justine, for a late impératrice, Alexandrine, for Saint Alexandra of Rome, Romaine, for the Roman Empire, and Xavière, as chosen by Marguerite. Xavière adored her name, and traditionally went by Justine Alexandrine Xavière, excluding Romaine as to have Xavière as her third name, the common name for women of the time to go by. Presentation On 28th November 1656, Xavière was presented to court. At the age of 16, Xavière was a young beauty, and much of the court adored her immediately. Marie II formally introduced her sister at a grand reception at Roumansalle and took great pride in doing so. She wrote of the encounter later in her journal, saying, "My presentation consisted of a grand event hosted by my sister and her husband. I donned a gown of deep purple, encrusted with pearls and gold fineries galore. My bows, ruffles, and delicate gloves were a thick black fabric. Ladies had styled my hair with a gold tiara with pearl gemstones, three hair feathers (two purple, one black in the center), and a crown of fresh red roses." '' The grand reception was remembered by many courtiers as a jubilant occasion. Marie II had commissioned a cake, tartlets, bonbons, macarons, and many classic desserts, which were displayed on gilded lapis tables about the ballroom. The chandeliers were freshly polished and lit, the cold marble floors glimmering like water at the sunlit horizon. A grand feast was also held, with eight courses. A symphonic orchestra performed for the attendees of the event, and Xavière had her first formal dance with a nobleman. Dancing with the ''Électeur de Lorraine, her cousin, she danced with such grace and poise that she was applauded for quite some time as she and the Électeur de Lorraine''stood in the center of the room, surrounded by the courtiers attending the event. Marriage '''Engagement' Marie II took great care in arranging her sister's marriage. She considered quite an amount of foreign candidates. Spanish noblemen, German royals, and far more candidates were proposed by the Conseil Imperiale. Xavière made it quite clear she had no intent to rush her marriage. "Why would one rush marriage? I haven't the desire to become a polished ornament of a man." ''Marguerite, however, attempted to sway her daughter's views on marriage. She did succeed in persuading her daughter to long for marriage, and Xavière began to take great interest in reviewing candidates alongside her sister and the government. Finally, in 1662, Marie chose the ''Duc-Souverain de Bretagne, Constant VI, as a prospective groom for Xavière. Constantin VI's mother, Michèle de Grandelumière, was the aunt of Xavière. Thus, Xavière and Constantin VI were cousins through Constantin IX. The purpose of the marriage was to further Grandelumièrian influence in the small duché. While Bretagne was small, however, the had maintained independence from Grandelumière for years. To ensure that this small neighbor of a duché would eventually be integrated peacefully into the empire, Marie's planned upon continuous intermarriage, as had been custom in the past. Proxy Marriage Xavière was married to the Duc de Bretagne''via proxy marriage on 29th August 1662 at the Chapelle Imperiale at Roumansalle. In place of the ''Souverain-Duc de Bretagne ''was the ''Duc de Valois. The ceremony was met with great jubilation, and much of the court was in attendance, as well as the Impératrice, Empereur-Consort, and Impératrice-Douairière. Handover Xavière was handed over at the Breton-Grandelumièrian border on 8th September 1662. She was handed over months before her scheduled marriage due to the impending winter climate of Northern France. The warm September day was one Xavière would write of many years later upon her return from the handover of her own daughter, Catherine de Bretagne. Constantin and Xavière, along with their respective courts, were brought into a salon to mingle, before the bride was prepared and dressed. Wearing a gown of white damask and gold embellishments along the torso, the gown was trimmed with ermine. She also wore a Breton lily pendant, her Order of the Madonna and Infant Jesus sash, black and white hair feathers, a silver tiara with onyx and pearl gemstones, and a white veil with a crown of red roses. Constantin VI and Xavière seemed to be rather formal with one another at the handover. Xavière later wrote of how anxious she was, though this was not apparent to the Duc-Souverain, who was even more intimidated by Xavière's poise and contained emotions. Marguerite bid her daughter farewell with a kiss on each check and a shallow embrace. Marie and Marguerite spoke for several minutes and reminisced about their childhood. After a tearful embrace and two pecks on each cheek, Marie offered her sister a nod, and one final word of advice: "When the bells of life toll, be the herald, the triumphant party, not the fallen for whom the bell tolls."''The ''Empereur-Consort, Marie's husband and cousin, Justin d'Anjou, took up Xavière's hand, offered a light kiss, and bid her farewell. Michèle de Grandelumière, the Duchesse Douairière de Bretagne, used this time to reacquaint herself with her Grandelumièrian relatives. She offered warm congratulations to Xavière and would later ensure she was content with her arrangements in Bretagne. Xavière and Constantin, as well as their party of courtiers, then departed for Bretagne in a carriage procession. Xavière used this time to begin to bond with her husband, and the two, though remaining quite stiffened and formal, grew quite fond of one another, just in the matter of a carriage ride. Arrival in Bretagne Upon her arrival in Bretagne, the procession of carriages from the handover rolled down the streets of Rennes. The streets were lined with alternating Breton and Grandelumièrian flags. Crowds gathered along the route, with many cheering and celebrating the union. The carriage procession was stopped several times due to crowds infiltrating the streets, throwing flowers at the carriages. Finally, the procession reached the Château de Châteaugiron in Rennes. A feast was held here to honor the Xavière, as well as a hunting trip into the Breton countryside the following day. Within the week, court was relocated from Châteaugiron to the Château des Ducs de Bretagne in Nantes, where another procession was met with jubilation from the commoners. The Duchesse was accommodated with the rooms that Michèle, the Duchesse Douairière de Bretagne, had been using due to the lack of a consort. She relocated to the traditional dowager suite, and her former rooms were heavily renovated. Featuring walls lined with portraits of Grandelumièrian imperials, busts of her Breton relatives, fine silks and fabrics of a pale blue color, Xavière's rooms were quite fitting of a duchesse, and she took to their design immediately. The Duchesse began to be a dominant presence at court, much to Michèle's disappointment (as she had taken the place of a consort). She and Constantin both advised Xavière to maintain an obedient presence at court, for the sake of themselves and maintaining favor with the Breton court. Xavière, though reluctantly, dutifully followed said orders and became a submissive consort in public. However, she continued to remain rather dominant in private, and grew quite opinionated. Marriage The Duc et Duchesse de Bretagne''were formally married in Nantes on 3rd February 1663. The ceremony was followed with a grand reception at the Château des Ducs de Bretagne, attended by most of the Breton court. The married couple were presented with a grand feast of twelve courses, a ball, and a garden dance performance. Xavière felt quite welcome in Bretagne, and her new family, courtiers, and subjects were quite pleased with her. One courtier wrote, ''"Madame de Bretagne has certainly been most welcome at our humble court, and many courtiers find themselves taken with her charming spirits and model behaviors." The festivities concluded at approximately 10:00pm, when the court adjourned themselves to the Duc's bedchambers. A consummation ceremony was held, and Xavière wore a pale pink gown with a rosy floral pattern. Upon seeing one another in bedclothes, the Duc grew rather pink, and Xavière was attempting to suppress giggles. The court was then dismissed, and the couple partook in the final confirmation of their prosperous marriage--consummation. Consort de Bretagne Early Tenure Following consummation of her marriage, Xavière began to settle into her life as the consort of an independent sovereignty. The court, as it seemed, was drawn to her. The Grandelumièrian Princesse charmed the courtiers of Constantin VI with her grace and elegance. Accustomed to life at court in Grandelumière, Xavière's strict attitude regarding etiquette was received with some uncertainty, but Xavière's personality and mannerisms compensated. Xavière began to grow quite fond of Bretagne and found her place in the Breton society of courtiers and nobles. She was their consort, after all, and needed to define herself. Constantin VI was a traditional husband for the time, and while he did value his consort's opinions to an extent, he was quite independent from her judgement. However, despite being a role-model consort for the era--submissive, dutiful, and respectful--Xavière still was quite dominant among the courtiers, especially in the absences of her husband. While she was not impolitely dominant--as she rarely intended a negative disposition--she exercised great influence and created a sophisticated yet conservative aura at the Breton court. The Duchesse held a small household of ladies. Xavière found great comfort in her Première Dame d'Honneur, the Vicomtesse de Rohan(not to be confused with the wife of her grandson, the Vicomte de Rohan, Alain XVII, who was a rival of Philippine de Grandelumière due to the Vicomte's relations with Philippine), and she was eventually in charge of the entirety of the Household. The Household was run strictly, and when crises arose, the Vicomtesse ruled with an iron fist, much to the pleasure of Xavière, who often sugarcoated the Vicomtesse's actions. Nonetheless, Xavière was still fond of the Vicomtesse and her efficient, bustling household management efforts. Birth of an Heir The young Duchesse began to feel rather ill by June of 1665, and was tended to frequently by court physicians. It was discovered, by later that same month, that the Duchesse was expecting, which was much to the relief of Xavière, who had a failed pregnancy in 1663. Xavière, though pious before, became extremely pious and often spent hours in prayer, when not ill. As her pregnancy developed and she learned that her child was expected to be healthy, she did regularly attend the court of her husband, declaring, "The health of the fate of the sovereignty has been supposedly secured, as if almost an object of tangibility, and for thus I am ever so grateful--as my countless periods of prayer have succeeded, I intend, with the most exuberance, to fulfill the duties of a consort, lest my wifely abilities be questioned." While attending morning mass on 10th March 1666, Xavière began to experience moderate pains in the abdominal region. Dismissing her concern briefly, she informed the Vicomtesse to send for a physician and have the ladies of the household assist her to her chambers. At about 10 a.m., Xavière was escorted to her chambers, where several physicians, wet nurses, and ladies tended to her. The Vicomtesse consistently remained by Xavière's side, as she had in life itself, and Constantin VI visited his wife soon after she arrived in her rooms, remaining by her side as well. As a gentle flurry blew across the grounds of the château, the halls could be heard with several screams, panting, and grunting, and for a split second, silence. However, such a brief and unsettling time was concluded when the sound of a baby resounded through the château. An heir was born. Constantin Jean François Pierre Arthur Anne d'Évreux de Bretagne, was born a small but sweet boy, and was of immense pleasure to his parents. Courtly Endeavors Xavière simply abhorred court intrigue, not only when dabbled in by ladies, but herself. She found that it was rather unfeminine to attempt to dominant the court of her husband through impious and deceitful methods. As Xavière and Constantin VI continued to reign and produce a bustling family, Xavière found her remaining time consumed with attending private mass, reading, embroidering, and playing the harpsichord. Throughout her tenure as Duchesse, she prided herself on maintaining the grace and elegance expected of a lady. Xavière often hosted quaint picnics in the gardens at Château des Ducs de Bretagne, and small salons and audiences with her female courtiers. Xavière had despised the salons of the cities of Grandelumière, and did not receive Breton salons kindly, either, and ensured her court salons were tasteful and formal. Xavière's homeland of Grandelumière was not rather liked by the Breton citizens. "If only Brittany could see my homeland as they see me," ''wrote Xavière. She was beside herself that Grandelumière wasn't adored as she was, but it was not a complete discouragement. As her tenure in Bretagne furthered, her public image only grew, and Constantin VI was quite pleased with his wife's reputation. While she was a woman of traditional values, Xavière did study historical politics and took private interest in Breton culture and politics. A conservative woman, Xavière was known for her prudish manner, but did not shy away from making a statement. Xavière adored fleur-de-lis, and had many dresses with said pattern on them brought to Bretagne with her upon her marriage. She adored red, purple, navy blue, and gold, and was known as an elegant dresser of great taste. Court, under Constantin VI and Xavière, was a well-mannered and tasteful society, and this was much to Xavière's pleasure. When Michèle de Grandelumière, ''Duchesse Douairière de Bretagne,passed away on 7th September 1668, Xavière had any ladies serving Michèle integrated into her own Household. Xavière and Constantin discussed the raising of the wages of the growing Household, and instead compromised by reforming the Household's positions and their incomes. The model Household was one Xavière would try to maintain, but would see fall upon the end of her tenure. Evolution of the Household Tragedy struck the Vicomtesse de Rohan, and by effect, Xavière, when the Vicomte de Rohan, Alain XV, passed away of a heart attack in 1674, at the age of 42. In keeping with tradition of the courts and royal households of the time, Xavière had to face the promotion of one of her ladies to replace the Vicomtesse, who was expected to retire following her widowhood. Despite pleading with Constantin VI, Xavière could not secure the Vicomtesse's continued tenure into her widowhood, and she effectively resigned just three hours after her husband's death. The next head of the Household was appointed by the following evening. The Household would continue to evolve and develop, though it became more relaxed following the Vicomtesse's retirement. Xavière was appalled, and would have three more women lead her household in her tenure as Duchesse, often unsatisfied if etiquette was not strictly enforced. Charitable Endeavors Xavière, as she grew older, began to find many pious endeavors to occupy herself. She founded a charity in Nantes to fund the construction of chapels in the less fortunate villages of Bretagne's countryside. With a heart of gold, Xavière was less than frugal when it came to charity, seeing it as a service to the Lord. Thousands of livres were donated from the Souverain-Duc's family to charity, and Xavière instilled the belief of piety through charity into her children. As she was beloved by the citizens of Bretagne, Xavière would frequent the chapels and cathedrals of Nantes and the surrounding villages. She often inspired the rough and rigid of Bretagne to express faith and gratitude to the Roman Catholic Church and ideals. Impiety was not received well by Xavière, and her husband, though not as strict, did enforce his wife's ideals as well, believing that "a court of piety is a court of honor." Death of the Vicomtesse Douairière de Rohan The Vicomtesse Douairière passed away of pneumonia on 2nd January 1683 in her apartments at the château. Her death occurred at approximately 8:29 p.m. in the evening. The Vicomtesse was fourty-nine years of age. Xavière, at the time, was visiting with her daughters, Georgette and Catherine, hosting evening tea. When the Vicomtesse Douairière's dame entered the Duchesse's chambers, Xavière, recognizing the dame, rose immediately, assuming the Vicomtesse was in need of something. Upon hearing of the death, Xavière simply nodded to the dame and dismissed her, silently. Silence continued to shroud the room for a moment as she collapsed into her armchair, and Xavière signed the cross shakily. She did not speak for two whole minutes, and when she finally mustered up the energy to speak, all she could manage was, "An angel has been born unto Heaven." Following the death of Rohan, Xavière mourned for a week, until the funeral, which she demanded be held at the chapel in the château. Xavière nearly collapsed as she exited the chapel, and wept privately while visiting her husband following a feast to honor Rohan. The ladies of the Household were free of the conservative influence of the Vicomtesse that she exercised despite her resignation, but not quite free of Xavière's strict etiquette. Presentation of Constantin VII Constantin VII, then known as François de Bretagne, was formally introduced to court in April of 1684, one month after his 18th birthday. Marital arrangements had been discussed prior and were to also be announced upon François's presentation. A grand reception was held for François at the château, featuring a luncheon, opera, dinner, and ball. The following day, a hunting excursion was arranged, and Constantin VI and François proved themselves to be excellent hunters, while Xavière hosted the ladies of the court at a small tent decorated with seating and tables of refreshments. At the conclusion of the ball, at approximately midnight, it was announced that François was engaged. His future bride was to be Philippine de Grandelumière, daughter of Constantin X de Grandelumière and granddaughter of Marie II. Therefore, François and his bride were second cousins, and the tradition of intermarriage between Grandelumière and Bretagne was destined to continue, and would do so in another generation. Death of Constantin VI de Bretagne While hosting a picnic in the gardens on 20th May 1692, Xavière was approached by a young fille d'honneur, who appeared to be panting and red in the cheeks. Dread filled Xavière, and she grew rather concerned. The servant meekly informed her that while having an audience with two members of the clergy from a local abbaye, the Duc de Bretagne''had suffered a heart attack and was clinging to life in his bedchamber. Immediately, Xavière dismissed the picnic guests, and gathered her skirts as she rushed to the château. Constantin VI's favored clergymen were present at the death, and he received last rites just minutes after Xavière arrived. The next two hours were filled with anxiety and bustling about as physicians and nurses tended to the Duc and the nobility prayed with the clergymen. Xavière held her husband's hand when she was not praying, and maintained a quiet yet dignified composure. Finally, at 6:57 p.m., on 20th May 1692, Constantin VI, ''Souverain-Duc de Bretagne, succumbed to his fatal heart attack. His hand fell limp, and Xavière dismissed the courtiers to change into mourning clothes, with the exception of her daughters and son. She fell to her knees, still gripping her late husband's hand, and she sobbed by his side and prayed for ten minutes before kissing his hand, signing the cross, and departing his rooms, her family in tow. Duchesse Douairière de Bretagne Marriage of Constantin VII & Handover of Catherine de Bretagne May of 1692 arrived, and the handover of Xavière's grandniece and bride of her son, Philippine de Grandelumière was arranged. In addition, Catherine de Bretagne would be handed over to marry Philippine's brother, Justin. The handover was held at the Breton-Grandelumièrian border on 17th May 1692. In attendance was Xavière, Constantin VII, Xavière's children, and many of the Breton courtiers. Marie II, Justin d'Anjou, Constantin de Grandelumière, Philippine de Grandelumière, and many other Grandelumièrian courtiers. Upon her arrival to the border, Xavière, donning a gown with the pattern of the traditional Breton lily, as well as a fleur-de-lis brooch, was face-to-face with her sister, the famed Marie II. The two were rather cordial, politely smiling and making formal pleasantries before finally embracing. Xavière's single tear that she shed was noticed by the Duchesse de Valois, who later wrote, "I found their II and Xavière first encounter to be very cordial, though the Duchesse Douairière shed a single tear, which she quickly brushed from Majeste's shoulder, rather discreetly." Philippine de Grandelumière, the Princesse de la Porphyre, was extremely reluctant to marry a Breton. Upon seeing Xavière, a Grandelumièrian Princesse in a dress of Breton lilies, she nearly broke into tears, and excused herself and her ladies to prepare for the journey to Bretagne. Catherine de Bretagne and her mother shared a tearful goodbye, where Xavière wept for only a brief moment with her daughter before she departed for Grandelumière. Constantin VII was fond of Philippine's looks (and her dowry), though her behaviors concerned him. However, the marital union proceeded, and following the handover, Philippine was married to Constantin VII on 21st May 1692. The two would have a turbulent marriage and issues with childbearing, which would later cause drama and turmoil at the Breton court. Catherine and her new husband, Justin de Grandelumière, would have marital issues of their own, but would produce a future Empereur de Grandelumière. Retirement Philippine was "unfeminine" and did not bond well with Xavière. Xavière still had great influence over her son and the court, though she was not inclined to take part in court intrigue, and therefore did not put Philippine in her place. Seeing her grandniece to be a lost cause, the beloved and respected Duchesse Douairière de Bretagne''declared that she would be permanently relocating to the Château de Châteaugiron. Constantin VII had informed his mother that she was more than welcome to say, but she inevitably declined. '''Death of Marie II' Marie II died at the age of sixty on 29th November 1698. She had reigned for fifty-nine years, and the empire mourned greatly. Catherine de Bretagne, now the next-in-line to become the consort, wrote to her dear mother of Marie's death. Xavière, having been hosting breakfast, fainted upon reading the letter, taking quite a tumble and hitting her head. After being awoken by the frosty autumn air from a now-opened window, Xavière read the letter once more. Xavière had been written to by Philippine de Grandelumière, and the two pleaded with Constantin VI to travel to the funeral of Marie II. Philippine pleaded under the pretense that it was her final duty as Marie's granddaughter. Xavière and her grandniece, who had great distaste for one another, traveled via carriage to Grandelumière. After being welcomed at the court of Constantin X, Xavière's nephew, the two attended the funeral at the Notre Dame. It was noted by the Duchesse Douairière de Wurtembergeois''that Xavière's mourning was not as repressed as the cold, arrogant Philippine, who "shed hardly a tear" at the funeral. Xavière kissed a rosary gifted to her by her sister as she prayed, and was noted to have wept several times during the funeral. When it came time to depart for Bretagne, Philippine hid in Xavière's rooms, and threw a fit when informed she must leave. Constantin X, disgusted with his daughter's foolish behavior, nearly dragged her out of Roumansalle, though Xavière was welcome to stay at Constantin X's court if she so wished. Both Constantin X and Marie Ambroisie, his consort, made it quite evident that it was Xavière who was welcome, though not Philippine. Perhaps it was a petty attempt of spiting Philippine for her tomfoolery, but it caused great tension, and Xavière did decline. Xavière and Philippine argued for an hour before being informed that they were ready to depart. Separate carriages had to be arranged for Philippine and Xavière, who protested traveling together. Inevitably, the two women left Grandelumière, miserably bitter and depressed, and their hatred for one another only grew. '''Ascension of Isabelle de Bretagne' Tragedy was no stranger to Xavière by this point. In 1707, Constantin VII's health had rapidly declined, and he found himself on his deathbed. Xavière, yet again, received word of a death of a family member, on 14th March 1707. Mourning and rather distraught, Xavière traveled to court to mourn and attend the funeral of her son. The funeral was attending by the ducal family and many Breton courtiers and nobles. Philippine, now Duchesse Douairière de Bretagne, sat beside the new Duchesse-Souverainde Bretagne, Isabelle de Bretagne, with Xavière seated on the other side of Isabelle. Following the service, the shattered Xavière wrote in her diary, "It saddens me beyond realistic belief...a light in this hallowed world has dimmed, and I find myself at the loss of another son. Woe is Duchy! Woe is the Court! Woe is my heart!" Isabelle de Bretagne was formally enthroned following her father's untimely and tragic passing. Seated yet again with her fellow dowager, Xavière watched the enthronement from the royal gallery, with a repressed amount of pride. Xavière, now sixty-seven, had fight still left in her, and she remained at court for a week after the enthronement with the goal of instilling feminine yet majestic beliefs in Isabelle. After Philippine, due to her stubborn and lazy nature, had failed to notice Xavière's plans, assumed she wished to attempt to take charge over the regency. Xavière and Philippine argued for quite some time in the week after the enthronement, and Xavière finally departed for Châteaugiron before Isabelle left for her summer tour of Bretagne. Regencies of Bretagne During the regency of Pierre III de Rougé, Xavière wrote to Isabelle occasionally, but mostly enjoyed to isolate herself from the ducal court, and rather continue with her consistent, albeit boring, routine. While she did educate herself on the occurrences at court, in case intervention was needed, charitable and religious endeavors occupied the remainder of Xavière's free time. Botany had never been of interest to Xavière, though a dame of hers did instill something of an interest while taking daily walks in the Châteaugiron gardens. As she began to age, however, Xavière felt less inclined to leave her residence, and struggled with walking through the gardens in heat for more than an hour. Nonetheless, Xavière remained greatly independent, and did not begin using a cane until 1709. She often kept correspondence with her few remaining contemporaries at court, and even wrote to Isabelle on her opinions on what subjects a lady of her age should take interest in. Rougé hardly cared about Isabelle and Xavière communicating, though things would change when the regency was taken over by the dreaded Philippine. Philippine de Grandelumière despised Xavière with a burning passion, and intercepted all communications between Xavière and Isabelle upon her ascension to the regency. The Vicomte de Rohan''once found a letter in which Xavière complained that he was a disgrace to the honor of his late grandmother, Xavière's former confidante. Isabelle would not receive any more letters from Xavière on orders of Philippine and Rohan, who took great pleasure in their powerful positions. When Isabelle came of age, she was announced to be engaged to Constantin XI & XXII de Grandelumière, who inherited upon the passing of his grandfather and nephew of Xavière, Constantin X & XXI. Xavière, still sharp as a tack, wrote to Isabelle to prepare her for her journey to Grandelumière. Having been mourning the death of Georgette de Bretagne, her daughter, Xavière believed a blessing would be found with the integration of Grandelumière, if strategically done. Fearing that her sweet, childlike spirit had vanished due to Philippine's intolerable behaviors, great lengths of messages were prepared and sent to Isabelle by her grandmother. Despite being seventy-five years of age and using the aid of a cane, Xavière was present for the departure of Isabelle for Grandelumière. The two embraced numerous times before Isabelle officially departed, prompting Xavière to weep alongside her daughters who attended the handover beside her. '''Later Life' The finally decade of Xavière's long life was riddled with mundane routines and tragedy, though she still found great peace in music and religious studies. Xavière firmly believed that a pious woman was a role model woman, and took such an idea very seriously, never missing mass, even when ill. However, as any human will experience, Xavière's seemingly unscathed health did begin to deteriorate. When Xavière learned that Isabelle de Bretagne and her son had died during childbirth in 1720, she did not faint nor sob. She simply excused her dames and went to pray in the chapel at Châteaugiron, where she quietly wept. Constantine Marie, Xavière's younger granddaughter, would later be handed over to marry Constantin XI & XXII; however, Xavière was far too frail to travel for the handover, and simply wrote a letter of best wishes to Constantine from her château. Physicians regularly tended to Xavière, as she took great caution with her health. In January of 1723, Xavière fell ill with a cold, though it seemed to escalate. She was weakened from several illnesses that year, and by summer of 1724, no longer took her walks in the gardens at Châteaugiron. Her mind, though relatively sharp for a woman of her age, was deteriorating, and she struggled to remember the names of her relatives and her dames occasionally, or important dates and events in her life. Once, at a dinner in August of 1724, Xavière's mind seemed quite out of sorts, and it is believed she said, "That Madeleine, she was such a lovely Archiduchesse...whatever became of that husband of hers?"''Xavière was confusing her daughter, Madeleine (a woman of the church), with Catherine de Bretagne, the widow of Justin de Grandelumière, who was Enfant des Romains. Death Having reached eighty-five years of life, Xavière was a marvel to the Breton people, as she was in her youth. A grand party was arranged for her birthday in September. However, after dinner, Xavière departed to her chambers early, claiming she was feeling rather ill, though she declined to see a physician until the morning. The lack of concern at her own health was out of character for Xavière, and her dames grew concerned. A physician determined, the following morning, that Xavière was suffering from a mere common cold, though her cough was rather raspy and violent. By early December, it was confirmed that Xavière had been suffering from pneumonia, and was rendered incapable on 5th December 1725. For ten days, Xavière's relatives, dames, and physicians remained by her side and tried various herbal and medicinal cures, though to no success. Xavière, barely able to speak by 15th December 1725, received last rites as she struggled to maintain consciousness. She uttered her last words, interrupted by coughing: ''"I have no fear, not a doubt, about what is to come. The Lord shall take my soul, as it is rightfully his, and I shall abide by the Divine Will set before me." ''Xavière then closed her eyes, her daughter Madeleine gripping her hand as it went limp. Justine Alexandrine Romaine Xavière d'Évreux de Bretagne (née Anjou de Grandelumière, ''Princesse de la Porphyre ''et''Fille de Grandelumière), PremièreDuchesse Douairière de Bretagne, passed away at 8:32 p.m. on 15th December 1725 at the Château de Châteaugiron in Bretagne. Personality and Appearance Personality Xavière was a woman of charming character. Known for her extremely pious and conservative tendencies, Xavière was often seen as a rather matronly figure. Her distaste for impiety and libertine spirit, however, were balanced with a gregarious and sweet nature, which many adored. She was no stranger to grace and elegance, and was a role model courtier and image of a Breton noblewoman, and a Grandelumièrian imperial, for that matter. In her elderly years, Xavière found her mind slipping and her personality became far more blunt, but her pious and dutiful tendencies remained. Appearance Described as moderately blessed with beauty, Xavière was rather charming to look at for a woman of her genetics and ancestry. Due to consistent inbreeding, she was known to be rather short and petite. Xavière's nose was rather long, with an downward point near the nostrils. Her lips were slightly curved, and her general expression was one of content serenity. Xavière's chestnut brown eyes were neat ovals, and her rounded chin was far more defined than her slight jawline. Issue With her husband, Constantin VI d'Évreux de Bretagne, Xavière had several pregnancies, several of which would terminate before birth. The Duc et Duchesse de Bretagne''had the following children: * Miscarriage (1st September 1663) * Constantin Jean François Pierre Arthur Anne d'Évreux de Bretagne, ''Duc de Bretagne(10th March 1666 - 14th March 1707) * Marie d'Évreux de Bretagne, Abbesse de Landévennec(26th March 1667 - 18th June 1726) * Anne d'Évreux de Bretagne, Demoiselle de Bretagne(26th March 1667 - 6th March 1674) * Justin d'Évreux de Bretagne, Comte de Rennes(11th August 1668 - 29th August 1671) * Madeleine d'Évreux de Bretagne, Sœur Madeleine de l'Immaculée Conception(25th January 1670 - present) * Georgette d'Évreux de Bretagne, Dame de Kerguiziau Kervasdoué(8th December 1671 - 14th January 1715) * Marie Amélie Élisabeth Catherine d'Évreux de Bretagne, Madame l'Enfant & Impératrice-Mère(21st April 1673 - present) Ancestry Titles & Styles * 21st September 1640 - 3rd February 1663 ''Son Altesse Impériale'', Princesse de la Porphyre * 3rd February 1663 - 21st May 1692Sa Grâce Sérénissime, Duchesse-Souveraine de Bretagne * 21st May 1692 - 15th December 1725 ''Sa Grâce Sérénissime'', Duchesse Douairière de Bretagne ** 14th March 1707 - 15th December 1725''Sa Grace Sérénissime''Première Duchesse Douairière de Bretagne